


Double the Fun

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [8]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Irene, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Your girlfriend Joohyun agrees to a threesome with her best friend Sooyoung.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Male Reader, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Male Reader
Series: Paradise [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Kudos: 40





	Double the Fun

_ _

_ Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. The time is now 7:25 am, and the temperature is a brisk ten degrees celsius. We will be landing in Seoul, South Korea in approximately forty-five minutes.  _

_ Please ensure all tray tables are returned to their upright position and remain seated. Make sure your seat belt is secured until the plane has come to a complete stop and the fasten seat belt sign has been turned off.  _

To the right of you was the beautiful landscape of Seoul, above the clouds, the airplane window catching the sunset just at the right time. To the left of you was your drop dead gorgeous girlfriend Bae Joohyun, still perched on your left shoulder, still knocked out. Window seats made her nauseous, so she chose the middle seat. Luckily, the flight was just long enough that only a few other passengers boarded, leaving the two of you rather unbothered for the duration of the ridiculously long fourteen hour flight.

Joohyun seemingly had no trouble sleeping on planes, where as you only slept in short bursts during the exhausting almost full day of flying from America to Korea.

The past six months were spent with Joohyun studying abroad. It was the end of her first session, and time for winter break, the perfect time to come back home to see friends and family. 

The plane tires gently kiss the runaway smooth as butter, a perfect landing, causing Joohyun to stir awake finally. As she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, a final announcement comes on. 

_ As we approach the gate please check your surroundings as you exit for any personal belongings you may have brought with you. If you require any assistance please remain seated and one of our crew members will be glad to assist you. On behalf of Korean Air and our crew I’d like everyone for joining us on this trip, and we hope to see you again. Have a lovely day! _

“I’m still sleepy,” Joohyun says softly as she looks out the window to a sea of other planes and crew. 

“Same. Didn’t sleep much.” 

“Still can’t sleep on planes, baby? It's okay, but I have a friend picking us up from the airport. We can take a nap before doing anything else.” 

“A nap sounds amazing right now.” 

The two of you disembark off the plane, feeling wobbly as you regain the ability to make use of your legs for the first time in almost a full day. You both packed light, just one carry-on each, opting to skip the wait of baggage claim or the potential frustrations of lost luggage. 

"So, who's this friend?" 

"Her name is Park Sooyoung. She's been my best friend since high school. You'll love her, she's very outgoing, and pretty. Too pretty. 

"Is that a hint of jealousy I sense?" 

"Maybe. She was always the popular girl, but she always looked after me even though she was younger." 

"Well, no matter how pretty she is you're prettier."

“Thanks, baby. Ah, there she is,” Joohyun says smiling, as she waves to someone in the distance who waves back. 

The woman comes into view, dressed warmly in a pink hoodie and jeans, and Joohyun reaches out to embrace her as the two share a tight hug. 

As you approach her she reaches a hand out to introduce herself. “You must be the boyfriend. Hi, I’m Sooyoung,” she says with a gentle handshake and a smile. Sooyoung was indeed as pretty as Joohyun implied. Dark hair, slender and tall, a good few inches taller than Joohyun, and downright gorgeous. 

“It’s very much to meet you, Sooyoung,” you respond, and she giggles at your formality. 

“Hungry?” Sooyoung asks, taking both of your bags into the trunk of her car and slamming it shut. 

“Yes. But more sleepy,” Joohyun says. 

“Let’s get breakfast. You have all day to sleep.” 

\---

"Joohyun has told me a lot about you," Sooyoung says, as you munch down your plate of scrambled eggs. 

"Hopefully she left the bad parts out," you say as Joohyun reaches over to steal a part of your last remaining pancake. 

"Please, there are no bad parts, baby," Joohyun replies as she shamelessly wolfs down down the fluffy pancake in one bite. 

"Hey, you finished yours already didn’t you? "

Joohyun sticks out her tongue playfully. "I'm still hungry, and a girls gotta eat. Besides what’s yours is mine, right?"

You give her a glare but she can only giggle in response. 

"Any plans tonight, for the two lovebirds? It’s your first time back home in quite some time." 

"I haven't thought that far ahead, but a long nap is definitely on the schedule," Joohyun says as she tries to steal another piece of pancake, but you are quick to block her this time with your fork as she pouts. 

"I could sleep for the rest of the day. Jet lag is a bitch,” you say, claiming the last bite of pancake for yourself. 

Sooyoung huffs and crosses her arms."I have a better idea than waiting for two grannies to sleep their first day back home."

"Hey! You're not that much younger than me," Joohyun scoffs, feeling wronged by the playful yet unfair insult. 

"Could have fooled me. We need to get active, let's go for a swim."

"A swim? In winter? You're wearing a hoodie, it's too cold to swim,” you say, and just the idea of being in the same vicinity as cold water this time of year sends chills down your spine. 

"Fine, a bike ride, a jog, whatever. Let's work off those pancakes and that jet lag at the same time.” Sooyoung insists, 

"Exercise is the last thing I want to do right now," Joohyun says. 

"I agree. The only exercise I want is to climb into a nice warm bed."

“No sleeping!” Sooyoung says, rolling her eyes in frustration as she tries to flag down a waiter to get the check. You finish what is left of your refreshing glass of orange juice as Sooyoung hands her credit card to the waitress. 

“There. I’ve paid for your meals so you owe me now.” 

Joohyun yawns sleepily again. “And what exactly do we owe you, dear?” 

“You’re both mine for the afternoon,” Sooyoung says, as she signs the receipt, making sure to leave a more than generous tip. 

\---

Hours later you were still yearning for the comfort of sleep. You would die to hug a mattress, any mattress, and Sooyoung had still not given into your demands for the sweet release of sleep. 

After hours of walking the two of you take a seat on a down by the food court. Sooyoung disappears for a few minutes, returning with a tray of three coffees. She sets each down, and you give your gratitude as she does so. The hot beverage was most welcome as the temperature was dropping steadily by the hour. 

“I ordered the strongest thing they had, and had them add in two espresso shots. I know you don’t really like it, but It should keep you up for the next hour or so.” 

“Thank you,” Joohyun says, as she brings the white styrofoam cup to her lips and indulges in the first sip. 

You follow her and take a sip of your own drink, drinking carefully as to not burn your mouth as the rush of caffeine enters your body. 

“How is it?” Sooyoung asks.

“Strong. Very strong, but I can feel it working already,” you say, as the bittersweet coffee warms your chest, comforting you with each sip. 

“I have a gift for you. A welcome home gift of sorts,” Sooyoung says. 

“A gift? You didn’t have to,” says Joohyun, looking appreciative at her friend. 

“I booked a suite for you two for tonight,” Sooyoung says, slurping on her own hot beverage.

“A suite?” Joohyun asks, tilting her head.

“Yes. A hotel suite. The biggest one they had. It’s really close nearby, and I figured you wouldn’t want to go back to your apartment and settle in right away.” 

“That’s...really generous of you, Sooyoung. You really didn’t have to.” 

“No, it was nothing. Besides, I’m sure you want to spend some  _ special  _ time together after your long trip. I’m sure you plan on doing much more than just sleeping,” Sooyoung says, mischievously letting out a smile.

“I have no idea what you mean by that,” Joohyun says, returning a smirk of her own.

“Oh, I bet you don’t. It’s been hours since you’ve had any alone time, clearly you’re just dying to jump each other's bones,’ Sooyoung says, pulling two hotel keycards out of her purse and sliding them both across the table to Joohyun who picks one up and reads it. 

“Well, we just got here. Like you said...It can wait.” Joohyun says, and you sit there quietly, as if you were a ghost in this listening into the awkward conversation. 

“I don’t think any sleep is happening for a while after one of these. I feel like I could pick up a house now,” you say, completely serious. 

Sooyoung chuckles, zipping up her purse. “He’s funny, I like that. Well enjoy, I’m going to head home. I’ll see you two later.” 

“Hey, you can’t leave already. I missed you and you’re going to ditch already?” Joohyun asks as she gently grabs on to Sooyoung’s hand. 

“I don’t want to get in the way.” 

“That’s not possible. Besides...” Joohyun says, finishing her final sip of her bitter drink. 

She hesitates for a second before choosing her next words. 

“You could  _ join us,”  _ Joohyun says.

“Join you…?” Sooyoung asks, her face equally just as confused as yours. 

“Yes.  _ Join us _ ,” Joohyun repeats, smirking as she slides one of the hotel card keys back towards her.

“I don’t quite understand, unnie.” Sooyoung pretends.

“Oh, I’m sure you don’t. I’m sure my boyfriend here will have no problem sharing me with you? Right, baby?” 

“Sorry...what?” you say, finally speaking up. 

“But do you have a problem sharing him with  _ me?”  _ Sooyoung asks, smirking.

You nearly choke on the last sip of your coffee.

“Not at all. There’s plenty of him to go around,” Joohyun says with confidence, locking eyes with Sooyoung from across the table. 

“Hey, I’m not a piece of meat to be shared like a dinner plate,” you say, but your protest seems to go unnoticed. 

“You know I’ve seen your body, Sooyoung.  _ All of it.  _ And I’m certain my boyfriend would just  _ love _ to get a taste.” 

“Hold on-”

“It’s settled then. I’ll pick out something nice and meet you both back at your hotel in an hour,” Sooyoung says, calling her bluff. 

“Perfect,” Joohyun says, leaving you in without words at what has just happened. It takes a hot minute for you to process the entire conversation - your girlfriend spontaneously agreeing to have a threesome with Joohyun’s ridiculously hot friend you had just met hours ago, not that you would ever reject any such an insane opportunity. 

\---

Three clear glasses surround an expensive bottle of red wine, as if foreshadowing the nights events. 

Joohyun sits to your right, the soft fabric of the suede couch underneath comforts both of your bodies as you nervously await your third party. 

The massive hotel suite overlooks a gorgeous view of Seoul, the drawn curtains allowing the moonlight to illuminate the room, setting the mood nicely. 

Joohyun gently strokes your thigh, both to calm her own nerves and yours. She was rich with confidence earlier, but the idea of a threesome was foreign and intimidating to you both, even if the willing participant was somebody who Joohyun was very close to. 

The chirp of a card key being inserted and the creak of the door opening breaks the nervous silence. Sooyoung walks in, stunning as ever. The tall leggy woman was dressed to kill in a tight off-shoulder black dress, showing off just a hint of cleavage, short enough to show off her long sexy legs and every deadly curve her previous outfit covered up. 

“You made it,” Joohyun says, smiling as she stands to greet her friend.

“Of course I did. I wasn’t going to let you two chicken out,” Sooyoung smirks, as she goes to open the wine. 

“You clean up well, Sooyoung,” Joohyun teases, scanning Sooyoung's body up and down and very much likes what she sees. 

“I do, don’t I? You two aren’t half bad either,” Sooyoung says, as Joohyun braces herself for the loud pop of the wine being uncorked. 

Joohyun's dress was unintentionally competing with Sooyoung, bright pink versus a dark black, strapless versus strappy. Sooyoung's dress was shorter, whereas Joohyun's was tighter. Both women had legs for days and each elegant dress hugged their ample curves beautifully, exposing their milky white skin. 

The realization of what is in store sets in finally, and you are more than grateful as Sooyoung hands you and Joohyun a half full glass of wine each. 

Sooyoung pours her own glass before taking a seat to the left of you, sandwiching you in between two gorgeous women. The feel of soft skin and and the unique scent of each woman puts you at ease. 

“Don’t be nervous...tonight is going to be a lot of fun,” Sooyoung says, breaking the awkward silence and leaving a trace of dark red lipstick on the rim of her glass as she takes the first sip of wine. 

You down half your wine in one sip, taking in the heavy sexual tension in the air.

“This is a really nice room, Sooyoung. How did you even afford such a place?” Joohyun asks, trying to do anything to keep the silence at bay. 

Sooyoung chuckles. “Don’t worry about it. Work pays me really well these days, and you’re worth every penny.” 

Joohyun blushes as she finishes her drink, placing her empty glass down on the coffee table in front. 

“More wine? Or should we get started?” Sooyoung asks, her face now glowing as the alcohol begins to kick in. 

“Let’s start,” Joohyun says, switching to speaking Korean for a moment as she stands, reaching a hand out for you and Sooyoung to follow her to the king size bed that would be your canvas for the night. 

Joohyun stops just in front of the foot of the large bed as she turns to face you, cupping the side of your face as her lips embrace yours, planting a deep kiss that is filled with lust and desire. 

Sooyoung does not get left out for a moment as Joohyun gives her a kiss of her own, which is graciously returned, the two women deeply sharing a kiss of passion that more than jump-starts your arousal level. Joohyun looks at her younger counterpart and the two exchange devilish glances, as she pulls out a chair from underneath the nearby desk and presents it to you. 

"Sit down for us," Joohyun gestures as she looks your way, and you obey her without a word, planting yourself on the dark wooden chair presented to you.

You weren’t sure what Joohyun has in mind, but you fully plan on going along with it whatever it entailed. Joohyun takes a seat on your lap, straddling you as she spreads her bare thighs on each side of your legs as she does so. 

“Do you trust me?” she asks, her beautiful round eyes locked on yours.

“Of course, baby.” 

“Good,” she says, lifting her hand for Sooyoung to hand her something. Before you can even tell what it is, her lips are fully pressed against yours and soon after her tongue is in your mouth. 

Joohyun tastes sweet as the flavor of her lip gloss hits you. The intense lip lock she has on you causes a distraction as you feel her grab both of your hands and place them behind your back. She hooks a pair of cold steel handcuffs around both of your wrists to secure you to the back of the chair, grinning widely as you both hear the click of them locking you in place. 

“If you need us to take them off at any point, let me know. If not then…we’ll get started” 

“I knew you two were up to no good."

"I don’t know what you mean, baby,” Joohyun teases, flashing Sooyoung another look. You test your steel restrains and are unable to move more than an inch as the handcuffs jerk your body as you attempt to do so. 

“You're all ours now," Joohyun whispers into your ear, softly caressing your face while staring deeply into your eyes, and you know you are completely under her control. 

"Do whatever you want to me,  _ Mommy _ ."

“Mommy? That’s cute, I didn’t know you liked to be called that,” Sooyoung teases, and Joohyun’s face turns redder than a tomato. 

“O-only in the bedroom,” Joohyun shyly replies, a look of embarrassment washing over her features. 

To cease any further teasing Joohyun begins to slowly grind against your lap as she gives out a series of soft kisses, the taste of her lips lingering with each one. 

The sudden friction causes an erection to form through your pants as her bare thighs rub against your legs, her slim body pressing against your own. 

"So hard for Mommy already aren’t you?" she whispers into your ears, rolling her hips against your body in a steady rhythm. 

"Yes. I'm all yours."

Joohyun smiles as she rests on hand your shoulder, the other running her hand through your hair, pressing her body tighter against yours to increase the friction. 

She grinds her body more, bringing both hands to the hem of her dress and pulling it up and over her head, slipping it off her body and tossing it in a heap beside her. Underneath is a matching set of black lingerie underneath, her tight sexy body exposed more to you made your mouth water. 

"Like what you see, baby? Don't you just want to run your hands all over Mommy's tight body?" 

"I do…" you say, and Joohyun can see the frustration in your eyes already. 

"Help me out?" Joohyun asks, looking to Sooyoung who has been watching the show the entire time. She rises and grabs the back of her bra, using her slim fingers to unclasp and helping slip it off Joohyun to expose her bare chest and perky pale breasts to you. 

Sooyoung runs her hands up Joohyun's tight stomach, as if demonstrating her ability to do so before moving to her chest and cupping her tits, squeezing them as both of them watch your frustrated reaction. 

"These tits feel amazing, unnie. They're so soft, bet you're just dying to squeeze these tits? But I can touch them all I want. Her nipples are so hard already, such a shame you can't touch her."

The teasing is incessant, with you completely unable to do anything but fight against your restraints. Your cock was in desperate need of being freed, but in your current situation you knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

Joohyun smiles as you instinctively reach forward to grab her body, your hands betraying you behind you to restrict you from doing so as you grunt in frustration. 

"You're so cute when you're squirming, baby."

Sooyoung's hands withdraw from Joohyun's body as she whispers something into her ear that you can't make out. Joohyun dismounts your lap and stands, but not without a long deep kiss that she plants on Sooyoung. 

"He's all yours," Joohyun says, as the two swap positions and Sooyoung sits down on your lap. Her hands wrap around the back of your neck as she continues the lap dance where Joohyun left off. 

"Ever been with two women before?" she asks, fluidly grinding against your crotch. 

"Haven't had the pleasure," you respond as Sooyoung's intense gaze meets your own. 

"Ah, well we're going to take good care of you, I promise. Tonight we own your dick."

Sooyoung ups the intensity and grinds fiercely against your bulge. "God, I can feel how big you are already. I can't wait to feel every inch of this deep inside me." 

"I can't either." 

"Does Joohyun, I mean  _ Mommy  _ let you cum inside her?" Sooyoung asks, her voice filled with lust. 

"Yes. All the time."

"Good, I want you to do the same to me. Fill us both tonight."

"I plan to."

Sooyoung abruptly stops grinding on your lap, taking a moment to introduce her own lips to yours as they roughly crash against yours, her tongue invading your mouth. Her soft lips had a different feel and taste than those of your girlfriend, the taste of her lipstick on your tastebuds was unforgettable. 

"Let's get these off you, I'd hate for you to cum in your pants before we even start. “

"It'll take more than just that, Miss Sooyoung."

"We'll see about that."

Sooyoung uses your chest to push herself off your lap, pulling off her own dress to show her tight body in red lingerie as both women drop to their knees and get in position in front of your crotch. 

Joohyun takes charge and undoes your belt and unzips your pants, both women helping to dispose of your slacks off your legs and quickly tossing them away out of sight and mind. 

The two women look up at the bulge in your boxers with hunger in their eyes as they forcibly spread your legs wide open feel up your erection. 

"You didn't tell me he was so well endowed," Sooyoung says, causing Joohyun to blush. 

"It wasn't something I really planned to share," Joohyun responds, the two girls continuing to explore your cock through your underwear. 

Sooyoung feels the shape of your cock through the fabric of your underwear while Joohyun slips one hand inside the bottom of your boxers, teasing you with her fingers as you let out a soft moan. Both women had you under their complete control, dominating you with their touch, hands running all over your crotch while you stay there powerless.

They giggle to one another and drag your boxers off your body, letting your imprisoned hard cock finally free as it meets the cool air as they leave you naked from the waist down. 

"Wow…not bad," Sooyoung says with an impressed look in her eyes as she stares at the hard cock inches in front of her face. Both girls position themselves on the inside of each of your thighs, letting your stiff cock go untouched for the next several seconds. 

Before either woman makes any attempt to touch you, they face each other and begin an intense makeout session, tongues diving into each other’s mouths as they duel with one another, both trying to find out who has the upper hand.

Their passionate embrace deepens as their hands explore each other’s bodies, Sooyoung’s hands wander around to Joohyun’s slim waist, while Joohyun’s hands find Sooyoung’s wonderful chest, reaching behind her back to quickly do away with to her black lace bra, grabbing two handfuls of her breasts and giving a firm squeeze.

Sooyoung has slightly larger breasts than Joohyun, but each woman has a more than plentiful chest, and in that moment you’d give anything to be freed and touch them instead with any part of your body, your cock standing at attention as stiff as could be as you sit there helpless. 

What felt like eternity goes by as you struggle to contain yourself as you watch the two sexy women in front continue to suck face, their lips smacking loudly and tongues wandering as if they were the only two in the room, completely ignoring you. 

“Should we suck his cock?” Joohyun asks, taking in air as she interrupts the kiss, her gaze still deeply focused on Sooyoung. 

“I’d love to, it looks delicious,” Sooyoung responds, licking her lips as both women finally turn their attention towards you. 

Sooyoung makes the first move, taking your cock into her hand and stroking the first few inches, her eyes wide with excitement and arousal. “I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this dick to yourself, unnie.” 

Joohyun lets out a huff. “Because it’s all mine! I’m just sharing it with you today.“ 

Not hesitating for a moment, Sooyoung plants a kiss on the tip of your dick, deep enough to leave a lipstick mark as her mouth moves down, planting soft kisses all the way down the length of your shaft. Joohyun is not one to stay idle and let Sooyoung have all the fun, she starts her own trail of kisses at the base of your cock, kissing upwards alongside your shaft in response. 

As both women reach the top of your cock, they simultaneously place their tongues flat against your sensitive tip, beginning to swirl around it slowly, causing you to immediately jerk and gasp at the sharp pleasure. 

“Oh my god,” you moan, as Sooyoung and Joohyun both continue to assault your cock with their tongues, teasing and dancing around your shaft as double pleasure sends shocks throughout your body, flicking around your leaking tip and playing which each other’s wet tongues as they do so

Each woman brings intense pleasure of their own as they continue to drag each one of their tongues up and down your cock, lathering up your shaft with each others warm saliva

Their tongues pull away and are quickly replaced with soft lips, each woman alternating a kiss on your shaft, each second of contact causes your needy cock to throb in response. 

“What about now?” Sooyoung asks, making direct eye contact.

“Is it still going to take a lot to make you cum?” Sooyoung asks with a smirk, and you only respond in moans and groans as they both continue their relentless attack on your dick. You force yourself to look away for a few moments, the sight of Sooyoung and Joohyun teasing and licking your cock was just too much to bear.

For the time being Joohyun has her fill of teasing, furiously giving your hard cock a handful of strokes to increase your pleasure. Without warning she takes control from Sooyoung and wraps her soft pink lips around your cock, pushing them forward to take half of your cock inside her warm mouth.

You let out an even louder groan than you have previously, tilting your head back as Sooyoung watches Joohyun suck your cock, her head bobbing up and down slowly as her lips tighten with every movement, swallowing half of your dick down her warm throat. 

Sooyoung watches Joohyun work your cock, her mouth working magic and expertly blowing you, spreading her pink lip gloss along the first few inches of your hard shaft she keeps constant eye contact.

Jooyoung’s wet tongue follows her mouth with every bob of her head, softly flicking the understand of your shaft and Sooyoung does not stay passive long. Her mouth joins the party and begins to eagerly suck on your balls one at a time, wrapping her luscious red lips around each one, the softness of her lips equally matching that of your girlfriend. The additional stimulation causes you to groan even louder, with both women proud of the pleasure they are giving.

“Your boyfriend moans a lot, “ Sooyoung says, but Joohyun does not answer, choosing to focus on slurping on your cock as her wet lips glide up and down your shaft, the pleasure on your face encouraging her. 

On your left side Sooyoung takes her time in pleasing your balls, softly suckling on them and licking around your sack as they release from her mouth with a loud pop, and soon they are equally drenched and glistening in spit. 

The two women exchange eye contact as they pleasure you, as if it were a competition to see which one could please you the best, with the winner ultimately being you. 

“Can you even take that all?” Sooyoung asks, laughing as Joohyun shoots her a look, the very question offending her. Joohyun sucks you off with more intensity in response, covering your shaft in drool as she takes more of you into her mouth. Without any effort on her part her lips slide all the way down and her warm mouth rests against your base, tongue wildly moving to keep the pleasure stable as her attention focuses on Sooyoung to let her know that it wasn’t even a challenge. 

Joohyun turns her attention back to you as she deepthroats your cock, doing so with ease and without any gag reflex to get in her way. Her hands rest on your thighs as she rapidly bobs her head up and down in rhythm, keeping her eyes glued to you while the messy sounds of her wet mouth slurp up and down your entire shaft, each time your cock hits the back of her warm through causing loud moans to escape from your throat. 

Sooyoung watches on in admiration as every inch of you fills Joohyun’s mouth, eating her words as she watches Joohyun give the messiest of blowjobs, the pleasure hitting you hard with every movement of her mouth. 

“He likes it sloppy doesn’t it? I’ll admit you seem to know what you’re doing, but I want a taste,” Sooyoung says, licking her lips in preparation. 

Joohyun slowly lets her lips withdraw from around your cock, stroking your wet shaft as her mouth releases you, wiping off a bit of spit from her chin. 

“Do you think you can handle it?” Joohyun challenges, letting go of your cock as Sooyoung steps up to the task. 

“No problem, I’ll be ever better than you. Let’s see which he prefers.” 

Sooyoung has a different approach and opts for a slow, gradual blowjob, taking the first few inches of your cock into her mouth. Her mouth feels much different from Joohyun’s, the shape of her lips wrapping tight still feel like heaven and give off incredible pleasure. 

Joohyun watches, but is not content with her decision to take her time and steps in, taking the matter into her own hands. She grabs the back of Sooyoung’s head and forces her all the way down your cock, causing her to let out a loud gag as her lips rest against your base.

“What’s wrong, Sooyoung, thought you could handle it? How can you be better at me when you’re gagging already, hmm?” 

Sooyoung catches a glimpse of Joohyun’s eyes, but quickly darts away, not trying to show any weakness which proved more difficult as she found her throat abruptly filled with cock. She is full of determination though, trying to control her gag reflex as Joohyun harshly starts to fuck her mouth roughly, driving Sooyoung up and down your cock without mercy. 

You can only watch in amazement as Joohyun harshly fucks Sooyoung’s mouth with your cock, causing a series of loud moans to escape from your lips at the abrupt feeling of her deposited all the way against your base. Sooyoung begins to settle in the rhythm, and just as she thinks she has kept her gag reflex at bay Joohyun ups the ante, shoving her as far against your cock as she will go. Sooyoung does her best, but after a few moments she taps your thigh to submit, admitting defeat as Joohyun releases her to allow her to withdraw. 

“Hey!” Sooyoung says, gasping for air. 

“Sorry, I thought you could handle it,” Joohyun says with a huge smirk. 

Sooyoung frowns, and Joohyun stands up to let the next step take place, and without a word she understands what is planned. 

She slips her fingers into the waistband of Joohyun’s thin black thong, sliding it down her toned legs as she tries not to drool. As she helps the older woman step out of them, she cannot help herself and runs a hand up her leg, feeling up her warm thigh before slipping two fingers into Joohyun’s pussy. 

Joohyun moans and trembles, and just as quick as Sooyoung’s fingers enter Joohyun they retreat, leaving her empty as Sooyoung licks her fingers clean. 

“Wet already? Never knew you were such a  _ slut,”  _ Sooyoung teases, as Joohyun’s mouth opens at the sharp comment. 

“Hey, you’re just mad you can’t deepthroat,” Joohyun retorts, sticking her tongue out. 

Sooyoung scowls, and Joohyun moves into position, climbing back on your lap to straddle you, her thighs lined up with yours as she hovers just above your wet hard cock, grabbing it and stroking it. 

“Did you enjoy that blowjob, baby? Did it feel good having both of us suck your dick?” 

“It was wonderful, you two are amazing.“ 

“That’s good baby, I’m glad. We gave you pleasure now it’s time for you to return the favor. We’re not just going to fuck you. We’re going to  _ use  _ you and you’re going to stay there and be our little fucktoy, got it?” Joohyun says, her tone completely different. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes,  _ Mommy _ .” 

“That’s better,” Joohyun says, her tone sharp as a dagger as she readies herself. She lines your cock up with her pussy, wet already and nudges it against her entrance, splaying her slick pink lips open to take you inside. She pauses for a brief few seconds before pushing her body down against yours, the two of you gasping loudly as you enter Joohyun, her pussy squeezing your cock tight as Joohyun fills herself with every inch of your hard cock. 

Joohyun tries to settle in a comfortable position, letting herself adjust to being filled as her hands wrap around your neck and she makes sure you are looking at her.

“You feel so good already, so fucking big inside me. You’re going to make Mommy feel good aren’t you?” Joohyun asks, ripping your shirt open violently and sending buttons flying. 

“Yes, Mommy.”

As soon as she adjusts Joohyun begins to ride your cock with a fury like no other, her soft warm thighs crashing against your own as she bounces up and down on your hard shaft, an absolute look of hunger and lust as she slams herself on your cock again and again. 

"Ride that dick, Joohyun, ride it you  _ slut _ ," Sooyoung says, who's words are nothing but empty to Joohyun at this point. She's too far gone at this stage, only focusing on the hard cock filling up her tight pussy as she delivers a series of long drawn out moans. 

You feel a mix of emotions as Joohyun roughly rides your dick. You feel deep frustration at not being able to touch a finger on your girlfriend, not able to grab her perfect ass, but at the same time you love her using your body like this, taking advantage of you and having you at her whim. 

"Fuck, baby, I love your cock," Joohyun moans as she incessantly rides you, impaling herself to the hilt, her walls clasping around your cock as you enveloped by her warmth. 

"You like Mommy using you? You like being a toy for us?" 

"I love it, Mommy. Use me like you want."

Joohyun smiles, cupping the side of your face as she buries herself into the crook of your neck, leaving a series of soft licks and bites before sucking on your neck deeply, intentionally wanting to leave a mark that showed you were all hers. 

You can only look on helplessly as Joohyun furiously rides you, your eyes scanning every part of Joohyun’s body to keep your focus off the tight walls squeezing you. Every part of her tight body was perfectly sculpted, from her ample chest to her sexy midriff, down to her wonderful round ass, her soft warm thighs and toned smooth legs that create the perfect package of a perfect woman. 

You listen to Joohyun’s loud, lustful moans as your bodies crash together, as Sooyoung’s voice interrupts. 

"Are you going to keep being selfish and keep that cock for yourself or are you going to let me have a chance?" 

"You really want a turn? Can you really handle it? Your mouth certainly couldn't." 

"Oh please. I'll show you how a real woman rides dick."

  
  


Joohyun brings her movement to a standstill, rolling her hips and grinds her pelvis against yours. She looks into your eyes as she finishes grinding on your dick, gradually pushing herself off your slick covered dick. 

"He's all yours. Try not to cum right away."

"About time. Tell that to your boyfriend, I'm sure he's not used to pussy as tight as mine, " she says, grinning wide as the two women swap positions.

As with her blowjob, Sooyoung takes a different method from Joohyun. She grabs your cock, still slick with Joohyun's juices and places it underneath her crotch, slowly teasing and grinding her pussy against your length, her warmth and wetness brushing against your hard shaft. 

"Fuck…Sooyoung that feels so good…"

"I know it does…don't you just want this big hard cock deep inside my tight pussy?" 

"I do, I fucking want it so bad…"

Sooyoung smirks as she continues to grind her naked body against your dick, adding additional slick to your shaft. She lifts herself off as your dick as it slaps against your abdomen. Sooyoung grabs it again, teasing herself as she rubs your tip between her pink pussy lips, already dripping between her thighs. 

Just as you think Sooyoung is going to take you inside her she hops off you and turns around, her firm round ass displayed for you as she presses it against your crotch. 

Sooyoung lifts herself and grabs your hard needy cock behind her, lining it up with her pussy and carefully positioning herself on the chair. 

"Are you going to be able to handle his dick this time?" Joohyun repeats, almost mocking her as she watches Sooyoung part her pussy lips with the head of your cock. 

Sooyoung moans as she lowers herself onto the first couple inches of your cock, locking onto Joohyun's eyes.

"I think your boyfriend won't be able to handle my pussy after I make him cum inside me in ten seconds flat," Sooyoung responds with a smug look. 

You feel and watch Sooyoung's tight pussy grip your cock as half of your hard shaft enters her body, the wetness and warmth of her walls enveloping you as you enter a second woman for the first time of the night. 

"You're so fucking tight, Sooyoung," you say out loud, and she uses this to her advantage to rile you both up. 

"I am aren't I? I bet I'm even tighter than your girlfriend," Sooyoung says, much to the chagrin of Joohyun. 

Her words rang true though, Sooyoung was considerably tighter than Joohyun, not that you would ever admit it. Joohyun definitely had the advantage though when it came to making her wet, possibly due to her being used to your cock. 

Sooyoung pushes herself backward until all of your cock has entered her pussy, her scrumptious ass resting against your crotch. You hear a loud moan from the Sooyoung, the first of many to come. 

"It's okay if you want to touch yourself unnie, I know watching me fuck your boyfriend must make you so wet," Sooyoung says with a smirk a mile wide, doing her absolute best to try and get inside her best friend’s head. 

Joohyun scoffs. ”Please, I’m just waiting for him to break your inexperienced little pussy.”

"Does it make you jealous hearing your boyfriend moan because of me?" 

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous? If I was still riding him his cum would be inside me already, but I got tired of hearing you whine so I took pity on you. When was the last time you even had a dick inside of you?”

“Last week. Two at once.” 

“Two? God, Sooyoung, you are a slut then,” Joohyun says.

“Never said I wasn’t.” 

The lewd exchange causes your erection to strengthen even more, as Sooyoung’s sexy moans begin to fill your ears. 

"So big…such a big fucking cock, I love you stretching me out with it," Sooyoung says, her eyes no longer watching Joohyun but on using you to take her pleasure from. 

An echo of moans fills the large room as Sooyoung rides you, her dark hair flying as she fucks herself with your cock. 

"I'll make him cum quicker than you ever could, unnie."

The harder she used you the quicker you were about to explode. Sooyoung’s juices were drenching your cock, as it disappears 

“God, your cock is so deep, so deep inside my tight little pussy.” 

Sooyoung’s moans increase as slams harder, the wet sounds of fucking herself causes her to increase her pace and ride you even harder, at this rate you weren’t going to last much longer. 

“Ah...shit, I’m so close,” Sooyoung moans, her pussy tightening in waves to backup her words. 

“Hey, you don’t get to cum before I do!” 

“Are you scared he likes my pussy more?” Sooyoung taunts, feeling like you both could explode at any second. 

“Scared? You couldn’t even a make a virgin cum, now get off him you slut and we’ll see who cums quicker.” 

“Have it your way then.” Sooyoung says, climbing off your cock, but not without a handful more of strokes that push you even more to the brink. 

Joohyun digs around in Sooyoung’s purse before finding what she wants, and soon after you thankfully feel the tight steel around your wrists release as she unhooks you from the handcuffs, massaging your wrists as each one releases you.

“You did so well, lasting so long with us both riding you, I’m so proud of you baby,” Joohyun says as she helps you up off the chair and over to the bed. 

The two naked women help position you where they want you, the middle of the bed with your head comfortably resting against the stack of soft fluffy hotel pillows. Sooyoung resumes her position right away, climbing on top your lap and ready to give you the ride of your life. 

There was little time for teasing this time, as much as Sooyoung loved it. Her long creamy legs are on either side of your body, and she guides your hard cock into her wet entrance, parting her soft pink lips with the hard shaft in her hand as she slams her body down and you penetrate Sooyoung for the second time of the night. 

You both give out a loud gasp, and at the same time Joohyun takes the liberty to take a seat on your face, wrapping her delicious warm thighs around your head as she does so. You waste no time and lick a long stripe up and down Joohyun’s wet pussy, savoring the delicious unforgettable taste of your girlfriend that you have gone too long without. Joohyun gives out a loud sultry moan, and the two women begin to ride you in tandem, using two separate parts of your body for their own pleasure once again. 

Joohyun holds on to the headboard in front of her as you sloppily eat her out, just as sloppily as she sucked your cock moments ago, not once letting your eyes wander from hers as your tongue explores around her wet folds. You relish the chance you now have to touch her body freely, cupping and squeezing Joohyun’s round ass with your hands as your tongue works her clit, swirling around the hard sensitive nub as she squeals in delight. 

The two women share a variety of moans and groans, and you could not be more satisfied in your current state. Sooyoung rides your cock hard, the loud creaks of the hotel bed matching her rhythm as her hips slam down on your body again and again, her hands digging her nails into your chest as she moans with every bounce. 

As a trio of moans continues to flood the room, Joohyun’s hands drop from the headboard and grab the back of your head, attempting to push you even deeper into her sensitive pussy. Your lips have attached to her clit, and Joohyun’s sweet nectar begins to flood into your mouth as she grinds away, riding your face as her hips gyrate wildly. 

On the opposite side of your body Sooyoung is continuing to harshly bounce on your hard cock, caring little for your own comfort as she selfishly uses your cock. Her only intention reach her sweet release, and how she got there was of no importance. 

There’s a slight disappointment on your half by the fact that Sooyoung’s body was covered up by your girlfriend riding your face. You would have loved to see her body riding you, her tits bouncing in all their glory, but you are more content with Joohyun, watching the pleasure running through her body as you try your hardest to bring her to orgasm. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna make Mommy cum soon,” Joohyun moans, the noises exiting her moan becoming louder as she ruthlessly rides your face, the warmth of her soft thighs blanketing you as they squeeze tight around your face to prepare to make an absolute mess all over your face. 

In response, Sooyoung slams her thighs against your body as hard as she can, desperately riding your dick with a quickening pace, and at this point it was neck and neck to see which woman would have the first climax. 

Joohyun was seconds away, and as she looks down in between her thighs and sees your face working wonders on her sensitive clit, she feels the pressure in her abdomen hit its peak, and with a final rock of her hips pushes herself over the edge as her climax hits. 

You keep your lips secured tight to her clit as you feel and taste Joohyun climaxing into your mouth, her juices gush all over your face and into your lips as she cums hard, letting out a string of profanities and drawn out gasps that let you know that you have satisfied her to the very end. As your mouth finishes filling with the lovely taste of your girlfriend, Joohyun looks down with her eyes glazed over as she rides out her orgasm, and can’t help but giggle at the mess she has made all over you. 

Joohyun looks back behind her to see Sooyoung almost at the peak of her own climax, and does some teasing of her own.

“Are you going to cum already? I thought you said it was going to take ten seconds,” Joohyun says as she dismounts your face as gingerly as she can, her body still weak and shaky .

Seemingly on cue you feel Sooyoung’s tight dripping pussy begin to tighten exponentially, signalling that she was not far behind. 

You both watch her ride your dick with one purpose, but Joohyun grows impatient. 

“Let me help you out,” she says, as she kneels behind Sooyoung, resting her head on her shoulder. Joohyun runs her hands up and down the soft skin of her back, feeling the trickle of sweat against her palms as she leans forward to cup both of her full breasts. Joohyun senses her friend was almost there drops one hand, running it down her tight abdomen until it reaches in between her thighs and she begins to  [ frantically ](https://www.powerthesaurus.org/frantically/synonyms) rub her clit.

“J-Joohyun!” 

“I want you to cum already,” Joohyun says, whispering into her ear as she kisses her neck.

“I want you to cum, and then I want you to make my boyfriend cum inside you. Be a good girl and make him explode.” 

“I-i’m almost there, I’m so close!”

“Good. Do you want him to cum inside you? Do you want to feel his hot load inside your pussy?” 

“Y-yes, unnie!” 

“Then tell him. Tell him what you want him to do.”

“I-I want you to cum inside me, please! I want to feel your hot sticky cum filling my pussy!” 

“You heard her baby, give her what she wants. Fill this little slut with cum.” 

The added  [ encouragement ](https://www.powerthesaurus.org/encouragement/synonyms) begins to pay off as Sooyoung lets out a variety of gasps that morph into a series of loud whiny moans. She rides you as long as you both can stand it, her walls are so wet and tight around you that any moment now the breaking point was in reach. 

“I’m fucking cumming!” Sooyoung screams, her pussy almost painfully squeezing your cock as her climax finally hits. You watch as her thighs vibrate around your lower half, and the pressure around you building as her pussy pulsates was too much, and you join her in climax.

Your eyes focus on the two hot women front and center as you explode, delivering a thick and creamy load into Sooyoung’s awaiting tight pussy. Your cock continues to throb as you pump Sooyoung full of sticky semen, groaning with each powerful spurt that enters her walls until she drains every last drop.

“Fuck, your cum feels so good inside me, it’s so warm and messy,” Sooyoung says, resting her head on your chest as she finishes out her orgasm, holding on to your trembling body. 

Once Sooyoung feels every drop has been deposited inside her she begins to slowly lift her body off yours, the thick dripping creampie you’ve blessed her with slowly leaks out of her freshly fucked pussy as she dismounts your lap.

Sooyoung quickly reaches out to clean off your cock with her tongue and lips, tasting the combination of your juices mixed together that has stained your crotch, lapping up every drop and swallowing what she can into her mouth before crashing beside you, her breasts heaving up and down deliciously. 

“I can’t believe you just stole my boyfriend’s cum,“ Joohyun says with a look of disappointment. 

“Not all of it...there’s still plenty left in me,” Sooyoung says with a devilish grin as she tries to take in air, her beautiful chest still heaving as Joohyun dashes to consume it all before it makes a mess on the sheets.

Joohyun smiles as she kneels in between Sooyoung’s crotch, parting her legs and giddy at the sight of your fresh load still dripping out in between her flushed thighs.

She gives you a quick smile before diving into Sooyoung’s pussy, consuming your load with a hunger as if she hasn’t eaten for days, her tongue collecting and lapping up your thick creamy load for her own. 

The familiar whiny moans that you just heard from Sooyoung a mere moment ago make their way back into your ears, and even in your post-orgasm stumber you find the sight of your girlfriend pleasuring another woman incredibly arousing, sending blood flowing to your cock to ensure your erection does not ever weaken. 

Joohyun completely dominates Sooyoung as she buries her face in between her spread legs, holding on to her creamy thick thighs as she devours her pussy, turning her into a complete babbling mess as she sucks the load you have left inside her dripping pussy. 

Sooyoung’s eyes are now completely shut, her warm quivering thighs have wrapped around Joohyun’s face as she is eaten out without mercy, as if your girlfriend had a point to prove at how good she could please a woman. 

Before Sooyoung can have another orgasm (and at this point she was liable to as good as Joohyun was at eating pussy), she withdraws her lips from between her legs and looks up at you, biting her lip. 

“I want you all to myself now. Come fuck Mommy again.” 

You are quick to rise to your knees, thankful for the generous space the king size bed provides that allows three bodies to have plenty of room for your sexual endeavors. Not wanting to waste another second Joohyun resumes her position in between Sooyoung’s thighs, and you take a moment to partake in the freedom to touch your girlfriend as freely as you can, feeling up the silky soft skin of her body before readying your cock to take her again. 

Moving eagerly you line up and press your hard cock against Joohyun’s wet slit, but before even an inch of you can enter her she abruptly stops you. 

“No, not there baby, you’ve already fucked me there. Fuck me here,” Joohyun says, moving her ass down to let you get the message that she wants you in her back entrance. 

You were delighted by the sudden change of events, and as Joohyun hands you a small bottle of lube you lean forward and bring your mouth in between her asscheeks, giving her tight asshole a soft lick with the tip of your tongue, causing her to release a loud gasp from her lips. 

“Baby…” Joohyun purrs, and the noises that leaves her mouth are filed with need. 

It was your turn to tease Joohyun as you lick the tight rim of Joohyun’s ass, giving just a few flicks of your tongue against her asshole while your hands firmly spread her buttcheeks wide to grant you as much access as possible. 

“You like your ass eaten too? I’m learning so many new things about you today.” Sooyoung says as she watches.

“Don’t be-ah! Don’t be jealous,” Joohyun says, gasping and groaning as you swirl around her asshole, your tongue exploring and hitting each one of her sensitive nerves to fill her body with pleasure as you bury your tongue inside her delicious ass as far as it will go. 

“Fuck, baby, eat Mommy’s ass,” Joohyun whimpers as you continue to feast on her asshole, your tongue flicking around vigorously. You keep her cheeks spread wide as your tongue drives deep inside her ass, painting her tight warm hole with it. 

You give Joohyun’s asshole a handful more of long licks before withdrawing your tongue slowly from inside her, admiring the tight pucker now drenched with your saliva. 

As you flick open the lid of the lube bottle, Sooyoung moves from her position, and takes it from you.

“Let me do it,” Sooyoung insists, her pretty face smiling at you.   
  


She squirts the bottle twice, releasing a long line of sticky lube on top of your cock that she rubs in, using her hand to stroke your cock and giving a slow sensual handjob for the next few seconds that cause a light moan. 

Sooyoung takes the bottle and wettens two fingers, pushing them inside Joohyun’s asshole to spread the lube deep inside her ass, rocking her fingers back and forth a bit to fuck her ass for a brief moment. 

“Fuck, unnie you have a tight ass, will this dick even fit inside?” 

“Maybe watch for yourself to find out.” 

Sooyoung moves back to her previous position as you take your slick cock into one hand, hard as ever now and line it up with Joohyun’s tight asshole, pushing against the tight muscle of her back entrance.

“Do it baby, put it in Mommy’s ass already.” 

You rock your hips as you push forward, watching the head of your cock disappear into her tight asshole as it gives way to allow penetration. Her tight lubricated walls clamp around your dick as you rest your tip inside her snug ass, her body aching to bring you farther inside. 

The tightness of Joohyun’s ass is deeply satisfying to say the least, tighter than either woman’s other hole. The mixture of slick lubricant and leftover saliva helps your cock easily glide into her ass, and it takes little effort for Joohyun to relax her muscles to allow you penetrate her with every inch of your hard shaft. 

“See? No problem, I can take a dick like a champ unlike you,” Joohyun taunts, while looking dead center at Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung scowls, and moves her crotch closer to the older woman’s mouth. “Just shut up and eat me you slut.” 

Joohyun focuses all her energy and attention on the appetizing pussy in front of her, diving her mouth back in between Sooyoung’s spread thighs as you begin to move and fuck your girlfriend’s tight ass. 

You watch the erotic show of your girlfriend eating out her best friend's pussy right in front of you, slowly withdrawing your cock from her until just your tip rests embedded inside her ass. 

You caress Joohyun's soft butt cheeks, giving them another squeeze before finding her wide hips and grasping them tight, slamming your hard cock back inside her ass all the way. 

Joohyun lets out a loud muffled moan as she is filled with cock again, holding on to Sooyoung's warm thighs for dear life as she slurps on her delicious pussy. 

Sooyoung clamps her thighs around Joohyun's face and holds onto the back of her head, moaning her name with every lick as she works her tongue into the soft wet folds of her sensitive pussy. 

Meanwhile, you are harshly pistoning your hips as you drive your stiff cock in and out of Joohyun's tight asshole, making sure no more than half of your slick cock leaves her body. Within seconds you are fucking your girlfriend's tight perfect ass with a perfect rhythm, causing all three of you to moan together as you rock her body, every hard thrust forcing Joohyun's mouth forward deeper into Sooyoung's wet pussy. 

"You're so good at eating my pussy," Sooyoung cries out, as Joohyun quickly begins to turn her into a whiny moaning mess, knowing every spot to hit as she continues her oral assault on her. 

As Joohyun hungrily slurps on Sooyoung's pussy, you withdraw your grasp from the tight hold you have on her hips, running both of your hands up and down the soft skin of her back. 

With continuing hard thrusts you speed up your pace as you pound Joohyun's tight hot asshole with your cock, wrapping your hands around the front of her chest, cupping her perky breasts. 

"Like that big cock in your ass don't you, unnie? You're moaning so much like such a pretty little slut."

You take full advantage of being able to squeeze Joohyun's tits, the soft mounds pressed against your palms as you feel her nipples poking through. 

Turning the tables on Joohyun you use her asshole for your own pleasure as you fuck her as hard you can, sending loud moans that vibrate against her tongue all the way to Sooyoung's sensitive swollen clit. 

"God, baby, you're so deep inside Mommy." 

The sound of female moans mix with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin, causing you to bury your cock deep in the confides of Joohyun's back opening, keeping her asshole filled at all times. 

"Make me cum…unnie, please, I'm so close I'm about to-" 

"Unnie? I think we're long past that," Joohyun says, continuing to devour her pussy, completely controlling her body as her mouth clamps shut around her swollen clit all while her asshole is being completely used and ravaged. 

"What-what do you want me to say, please, just let me-ah!" 

Sooyoung whines as Joohyun gives out a deep slurp, releasing her mouth but rubbing her clit with two fingers intensely for a few seconds before letting go. 

"Please! Please let me cum, I'm so fucking close!" 

"Say it. You know what I want. Say it and I'll let you cum. I'll  _ make _ you cum all over my face." 

"No,I-just, please let me cum-"

"Say it or I won't touch you again."

"Please-just let me, I'm almost there-"

"Say it."

"Let me cum. Please let me cum,  _ Mommy _ ."Sooyoung says, absolutely blushing red as she covers her face with her hands. 

"That wasn't so hard," Joohyun says, immediately reattaching her lips to Sooyoung's swollen clit. She gives out a series of hard slurps, and soon after Sooyoung climaxes, her back arching high as she gushes into Joohyun's mouth, slurring her words as she comes down from her high. 

As you watch the lewd act in front of you, grinning to yourself of the act of Joohyun completely breaking Sooyoung, you feel a sudden tightness in your abdomen and your balls. 

You use your last bit of energy as you ram your shaft into Joohyun's asshole, watching her continued assault in between Sooyoung's flushed thighs who is an absolute disheveled mess of a girl. 

“Ah...I-I’m getting close.”

“Good, baby. Cum inside me.” 

“Hey, why do you get all his load?” Sooyoung asks, her voice still weak and frail.

“Because he’s my boyfriend! You already got his load.” 

“And? I want another one.”

“You’re such a greedy little slut.”

“Baby, what do you want? Do you want to finish inside me or do you want to paint our faces?” 

You think it over for a moment. Giving Joohyun an anal creampie certaintly was appealing, but you had done it before, and you were certaintly going to have the chance to do it again. Now, a double facial on the other hand certainly was a rare chance, and just the thought of covering both of their pretty faces in cum was the only answer you needed. 

"I wanna make a mess on you both."

You ram Joohyun’s ass a few final times before slowly withdrawing out of her ass, watching the gape of her fucked asshole as you climb off the bed, both women eagerly following you. 

Joohyun kneels on your right and Sooyoung on your left, the two sexiest women you’ve had the pleasure to fuck now pressing their faces cheek to cheek as they anticipate your load and the use of gorgeous their faces as your beautiful canvas. 

Your stiff cock winds up in Joohyun’s hand as she jerks you off furiously, aiming your leaking cock in her direction, the tension in your stomach hitting its peak rapidly. 

"God, baby I want you cum all over us, I want you to cover us with your big thick load, please baby." 

"Cum for us," Sooyoung pleads, gently massaging your swollen balls, taking note of how full they still are. 

“Empty these balls all over us.” 

The pressure builds until it has nowhere left to go, the two gorgeous women kneeling for you, just waiting to accept your cum was more than enough to push you to the brink. 

"God, I'm gonna-" 

Your cock throbs hard in Joohyun’s hand as you erupt, sending the first few long spurts of thick cum onto her forehead and nose, the first landing higher splashing in her hair. The second stream of cum hits Sooyoung’s left cheek, lips and chin, leaving a trail of sticky semen that clings to her beautiful face. Joohyun claims the remnants of your load for her own as she feels your hot load finishing on her right cheek and lips as the two women flick their tongues over your cockhead, the sensitivity so high you feel you could almost climax again. 

As Joohyun feels you have been fully drained, she rubs your tip all over her lips, collecting any last drops she can before giving one more suck and planting a deep kiss, Sooyoung doing the same.

The two women lick their lips to collect what they can, giggling at each other as they look at the complete sticky mess of semen you have left on their pretty faces as the creamy white streaks begin to slowly drip.

In a final lewd act the two women share a kiss, this time their lips stained with cum as their lips and tongues dual together inside each others mouth to finish off the night. 

You don't remember much of what happened afterwards, all you know is you will never forget the sight of two crazy hot Korean women absolutely covered with your cum. 

The two women take a quick moment to wash their faces, and you hear cute giggles echo from the bathroom as you rest and attempt to let the events of the night sink in. 

The three of you end up in bed again, this time under the sheets with each still naked woman sandwiching you, your three sweaty bodies clinging together. Joohyun drapes her arm against your chest as she cuddles you, while Sooyoung quickly falls asleep on your shoulder, and you thank whatever god you can for the best night of your life. 

\---

There is just a hint of awkwardness in the morning, Joohyun now lazily on top of your body as Sooyoung partakes in a very long shower at the expense of the hotel. 

"How was it, baby? Was it everything you expected" Joohyun asks, her voice still soft as she hasn't fully awakened yet. 

"Amazing. The hottest thing I've ever done. But now Sooyoung knows all our secrets." 

Joohyun blushes. "Not  _ all _ of them, but we know hers too, so we’re even." 

A tall feminine figure walks out of the steamy bathroom, hair still wrapped in a towel as she slips on a pair of pink sweatpants. 

"A thousand dollars for this place and you think they would at least keep a fucking hair dryer." Sooyoung says as she tosses the towel on top a chair, slipping on the same hoodie you met her in. 

Joohyun rises slightly as Sooyoung sits on the edge of the bed. 

"Ah, don't get out of bed, you've earned your rest. I have work soon, but it was very nice seeing you again, Joohyun. And very nice meeting you," Sooyoung says. 

"I'll let myself out, this was really fun. Call me if you want to do it again."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first threesome I've written in a long time, and it was a lot of fun to write, I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
